


Sharing Yang

by Eviscaerian



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuckquean, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Open Relationships, Rough Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviscaerian/pseuds/Eviscaerian
Summary: Blake can't take care of Yang's libido and so she lets her girlfriend bed who she wants, unfortunately, that includes Neo.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ilia Amitola/Yang Xiao Long, Kali Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 43
Kudos: 290





	1. Prologue

The first time Blake and Yang had sex was...awkward to say the least. Blake had known that Yang was a hermaphrodite before they had started dating, but she had never actually seen Yang's 'Little Dragon' until then. It wasn't little. It was fucking huge. After much foreplay Blake eventually allowed Yang to enter her and, despite her reservations, it felt incredible. Yang took Blake gently, lovingly, but Blake could tell Yang was holding back. Blake's first orgasm was better than any she had given herself with her fingers and when Yang got her rhythm going her second and third were even better. It was only when Blake collapsed, red faced, loins burning, that she realized her problem: Yang was completely unsatisfied; her penis stood completely erect and slick with Blake's juices and lubricant, but painfully unsatisfied. Yang had blushed and blamed it on first time nerves and eventually retreated to the bathroom to jerk herself off. A few nights later, when Blake was able to walk properly again they made love once again, and once more Blake had an incredible night while Yang was left wanting. 

After that Blake tried all she could; she looked to the internet to learn what she was doing wrong, she looked to her books to learn how to please Yang with her hands and mouth, she told Yang to be as rough as she wanted with her, she even started to do it raw with Yang. Yet despite everything she tried Blake could only bring Yang to climax once or twice a night while Yang could give Blake screaming orgasms until she passed out. Blake felt humiliated. Despite Yang's constant reassurances that she was perfectly happy with their relationship Blake couldn't believe her; Yang had a ferocious libido and Blake just couldn't satisfy her.

After one particularly embarrassing night on Blake's part she decided to employ drastic measures to help her overcome her problem; she called her mother and Weiss to ask for advice. Weiss hung up on her almost instantly and the majority of the conversation with Kali was spent explaining what a futanari was and that yes, Yang really was a woman. Ultimately she was left gaining no new insight, even after sacrificing a large part of her dignity; she didn't know how she was ever going to be able to face Weiss, much less her own mother after those phone calls. 

The last straw was when Blake walked in on Yang jerking herself off. No matter what Yang said to try and console her it was painfully obvious that Blake just wasn't good enough; Blake just couldn't fulfill Yang's needs, and that terrified her. Would Yang end up leaving her for a girl who could properly satisfy her? She would, right? It was inevitable, Blake knew how often Yang had to tend to her needs and she was pretty sure Yang got off more times by herself in a day than she did with Blake in a week. There was no way Yang would want to stay with someone who fucked like a dead fish. It was in that moment of doubt Blake found her answer.

"You want to open our relationship?" Yang asked, incredulous "Blakey, baby, is there something I'm not doing? I promise I'll-"

"It's not you Yang, it's me" Blake replied, cutting her off "Meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me, you make me happier than I've ever been in my whole life but I...I can't even make you..."

Yang pulled Blake into a hug, gently stroking her girlfriend's hair and whispering comforting words "Blakey Blakey Blakey, I've already told you that doesn't matter. You're a wonderful partner and something like that isn't worth ruining what we have"

Blake took several deep breaths and steeled her resolve "No. I know how hard it is on you when you're pent up and you don't deserve to have to go through that. I-if you need to have someone else take care of your...urges, I won't stop you"

Naturally, rules were discussed and even though Yang wasn't exactly keen on the whole change to their relationship, she agreed to go along with it to give Blake some peace of mind. Eventually they settled on:

1\. If Yang did hook up with a girl, it was just going to be a hook up, no dates or anything of the like

2\. Appropriate measures would be taken to prevent pregnancy

3\. If Yang was going to have a girl over then she would only do it when Blake was out and do the laundry before she got back

* * *

Nearly four months later Yang hadn't slept with anyone else and Blake almost thought that she might have forgotten about their arrangement. Then came her trip. It was a four day Faunus rights conference in Mistral Blake had been invited to speak at and she was positively ecstatic about the event. Unfortunately however, so were many other people and as a result Blake was forced to spend a whole week there due to the sheer amount of airship bookings. Honestly, Blake could have very easily used her celebrity status to get herself onto the first flight back but it would hardly send a good message for a champion of equality to get herself special treatment. 

The conference was an unbridled success and Blake met up with Coco and Velvet, but the cherry on top was Blake being able to get an earlier flight home. She hadn't told Yang about it, she wanted to be able to surprise her when she arrived back.

The feelings of excitement and anticipation that had been building up during the taxi ride back were immediately swallowed by a black hole as soon as she arrived at the house she shared with Yang. _Neo_ was walking down the path. Blake kicked open the door of the taxi and sprinted at the smaller girl as fast as she could all while worried thoughts of Yang raced through her mind. Had Neo been waiting for this? For Blake to be away so she could get Yang on her own. When Neo saw Blake running at her she didn't try to attack her or run away, she just gave her a sadistic, mocking smirk and continued on her way. Blake ran down the path to her house as fast as her legs could carry her and burst through the door before freezing in place at the sight before her; Yang was standing there, alive and well with a load of laundry in her arms. 

"Hey Blakey, you're home early. What gives?"

How could Yang be so...so fucking nonchalant about what had just happened? Blake wanted to scream. And then she remembered she needed to breathe. After spending a couple of minutes regaining her breath and making sure that Yang was alive and well she decided to ask the question.

"Yang, was Neo here?"

Yang froze. 

"Blake" Yang wasn't calling her Blakey anymore, something was up "You might want to sit down for this" Blake obliged, and after a few deep breaths Yang answered her question "You know how, a while ago you told me that I could...get together with other girls?"

Oh. _Oh._ So that was why Neo had given Blake that look. Blake should have been disgusted. She should have asked Yang what the hell she was doing, having sex with a girl who had tried to kill them several times. But instead all she asked was "Was it good?" 

Yang looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with Blake. The next few seconds were some of the most tense either of them had experienced. 

Yang took a deep breath and looked at Blake, ashamed.

"Yes"


	2. Yang at the gym

Blake's feelings on Yang's new arrangement were...mixed. She was certainly glad that Yang seemed to be much more relaxed going about her day to day routine, Yang was also doing her best to be more romantic, frequently taking pointers from Blake's extensive collection of books to ensure that whatever she did, whether it was a fancy night out or just an evening in, was the best it could possibly be. Yang was also home much later than usual: when she would have been home from the gym at seven in the past she rarely got home before ten, and despite Yang's best efforts to get rid of it, Blake could still smell Neo's scent all over her; Blake didn't know how to feel when she welcomed her girlfriend into the bed they shared while she smelled of sex, sweat and another woman. At least Neo didn't leave hickeys.

Sill, if there was one thing that made Blake feel good about the situation it was the fact that on the nights Yang made love to her after seeing Neo, Yang would be satisfied by only climaxing once. She'd tell Blake that she loved her and they'd go to sleep almost immediately afterwards, a definite improvement from Blake lying in bed, her loins to sore to do anything, listening miserably as she heard Yang's primal grunts and groans from their bathroom as she jerked herself off. 

Blake glanced at her watch. It read 6:30 PM. She could read for about an hour and a half before she would need to start making dinner. Yang was at the gym that night so she would probably want something filling. As Blake made her way to one of her many bookshelves she let her mind wander. At first she simply started thinking about what to make for dinner, but that quickly became 'I wonder how Yang's doing', which slowly started to twist itself into 'I wonder how Yang's doing Neo'. Was Yang gentle and caring with Neo like she was with Blake, or did she make love to her-No. Did she fuck Neo differently? On the few occasions Blake had seen Yang jerking off the blonde haired girl had always done it as fast as she possibly could. Did she fuck Neo like that? Without a semblance of love or affection, only a desire to breed like a beast in heat? Blake's head was swimming with visions of Yang in all sorts of positions mercilessly pounding away at the smaller girl who let out silent cries of pleasure and pain. Blake shook her head, trying to dispel those thoughts, she grabbed a book at random and headed to her room. She was going to read. Yes. She was going to read and definitely not think about what Yang was doing at the moment...Right after a nice, long, cold shower.

* * *

"48...49...50!" Yang grunted and set the dumbbells on the ground next to her, sweating. She honestly didn't know what to do that night and had spent a lot of her time just breezing between different pieces of equipment for twenty minutes or so before moving on to the next one without any real goal. After wiping herself and the equipment off Yang unlocked her scroll; one of Blake's classical tracks had somehow made its way into her workout playlist and she needed to remove it. Pronto. It wasn't that Yang didn't like classical music, it was just Yang didn't like classical music unexpectedly appearing sandwiched between a bunch of high octane rock and metal songs. It was then she saw the text from Neo. Yang had reluctantly given Neo her number because if she didn't the shorter girl was sure to show up at Yang and Blake's house looking to bang at an inopportune time. 

_U done yet?_

Yang sighed, Neo could be a proper sex pest when she wanted to be. But just before she typed out a reply Yang saw a familiar head of pink and brown hair just across the gym from her. Despite Neo's happy go luck personality she made sure to stay in shape, frequently spending several hours alternating between running, rowing and doing various weights, and as a fellow gym rat Yang felt a glimmer of grudging respect for her. It was only when Yang got within a few feet of Neo that she felt that respect completely vanish. 

Neo turned around, gave Yang a sweet, innocent smile, and went back to lazily doing leg curls. Yang's mouth dried up. Any other thoughts in her head completely vanished. All she could think of was Neo's perky little bubble butt, clad in a tiny pair of black spats. That wasn't what was making Yang quickly check there was no one around to see or hear them though, it was the fact Neo wasn't wearing panties. Yang was completely captivated by her cameltoe. Neo spread her legs a little more, giving Yang a better view of her cunt and in a split second Yang was pressed against her, her cock straining against her shorts and poking against Neo.

"Get up. Now" Yang growled in her ear and Neo knew she had succeeded; Yang was so turned on she was practically rutting. 

If Yang wasn't one of the most widely recognized people in all of remnant then she would have said to hell with all social taboos and entered Neo right then and there and left her an exhausted, cum filled mess. Unfortunately, Yang had a reputation to maintain and that meant she couldn't just fuck people in public when she felt like it.

Neo made sure to take her sweet time getting off the machine; first slowly stretching and yawning, pretending that she hadn't arrived just fifteen minutes ago, then wiping off the machine at a snail's pace and finally downing her bottle of water. Yang knew she was being teased and she was going to make Neo regret it.

As soon as the water bottle left Neo's lips Yang slapped her hand down on Neo's ass and used her middle finger to probe the girl's lips through her shorts, marveling at the new sensation.

"You're such a fucking slut you know. You came here wearing that, knowing anyone could see you, knowing that any horny teenager would take it as an invitation to bend you over and fuck you?"

Yang shoved her hand down the back of Neo's shorts and wasted no time sliding her middle finger into the girl's hot, wet cunt. 

"You're fucking soaked you little whore, I bet you've been waiting for this all week"

With a burning determination Yang forced Neo onto her tip-toes and forcefully walked her to the locker room with her finger still inside her, all while whispering degrading and humiliating things to her. Whenever Yang met Neo at the gym after Blake found out about their arrangement they would go back to Neo's place, but that week Yang wasn't going to wait twenty minutes to go back to Neo's place. She wasn't even going to wait till they got outside so she could bend Neo over Bumblebee 2.0 and shoot a couple of loads in her to calm down. Yang threw her scroll and water bottle into her locker, quickly followed by Neo's, before she forced the girl into a shower cubicle and all but ripped the spats down her legs. 

"Bend over" Yang's voice was terrifyingly cold. Neo could have cum from hearing that alone. She eagerly obeyed and placed her hands on the wall, giving her ass a little shake to entice the blonde beauty. The first slap tore through the silent locker room like a thunderclap and was quickly followed by another. If Neo could have cried out she would have; Yang was being ruthlessly methodical with her spanking keeping up a solid rhythm while alternating between Neo's cheeks every blow and holding nothing back. It was only when Neo's flesh burned red raw that Yang relented and took a step back to admire her handiwork.

"Y'know what the worst part of losing my arm is?" Neo got the impression that wasn't the kind of question she was meant to answer, although it wasn't like she could in her current state "I can't feel anything with my dominant arm now. I have to use my left hand when I feel you up and when I spank you, imagine what I could do if I still had my right hand" Neo was imagining it and she doubted that she'd be sitting for several days if Yang had used her original right hand. Still...Yang's spanking had turned her on to no end. Every time Yang's hand slapped her ass she felt her cunt twitch, would she be able to orgasm from just being spanked with Yang's original hand?

Yang pressed her body up against Neo's and prodded her sex with the huge, throbbing bulge in her shorts several times before pulling her shorts down and letting her fully erect penis slap against Neo's cunt, sending a wave of arousal through the girl. Wasting no time Yang rubbed against Neo's lips a couple of times and then shoved it all in in one quick stroke. As Neo's walls spasmed around her Yang let out a sigh of relief; _this _was what she had been missing. She loved Blake. She truly did. But she also loved the ability to let her animalistic desires consume her, to use her partner as nothing more but a collection of holes to fuck and degrade. Yang began to furiously pump her hips as she savored the sensation of Neo's cunt clamping down on her like a vice. This was what she needed to satisfy her needs. Blake was wonderful, she was kind, loving, caring, clever, witty, she was like a goddess that had descended from the heavens. And that was why she could never satisfy Yang's needs. Yang couldn't unleash her desires onto Blake, her member was big enough as it was already, if she fucked Blake like she fucked Neo she'd end up hurting her, and there was nothing Yang wanted to avoid more than that. So whenever they made love when Yang needed to be rough she was gentle, when she needed to be cruel she was kind, when she needed to be sadistic she was caring. That was why Neo was so perfect for dealing with Yang's sexual needs, she'd been nothing but antagonistic to her so Yang didn't have to feel guilty when she called her a whore, when she spanked her ass red raw, when she left Neo barely conscious on her bed, leaking cum from all three holes. Yang wasn't sure how she could ever pay Blake back for creating their current arrangement but she would be damned before she stopped trying.

As she felt her orgasm building Yang pulled Neo into a choke hold, not using enough strength to make her lose consciousness, but enough to make her squeeze down on Yang's penis even tighter. Yang slammed her crotch against Neo's hips and buried her cock as deep into the girl as possible as she felt her load explode into her womb. They stayed there for a few seconds, with Yang holding Neo so tightly it looked like she was trying to fuse her body with the smaller girl's until Yang nonchalantly dropped her to the floor of the shower cubicle. Yang was kind enough to let Neo take a few deep breaths and get her wits about her before she lifted her head up by her hair and forced her semi erect member down her throat until her balls were resting on her chin.

"Clean me, slut" Yang commanded and Neo instantly obeyed using her tongue to cover every inch of Yang's cock and eagerly swallowing the mixture of her own juices and Yang's cum. Yang sighed contentedly as Neo took one of her bollocks into her mouth and began to furiously clean the sweat from it like the good, submissive slut that she was. Yang turned the shower on and enjoyed the sensation of the hot water running down her body as Neo started on her other testicle. She felt blood begin to return to her penis and grinned. Neo was in for an even rougher night than usual.

* * *

Blake's cooking was, as always delicious. Yang was more grateful for Blake cooking for her while she was at the gym than words could express and so she insisted she do the dishes. It wasn't enough to repay that kindness, but still, it was a start. What caught Yang off guard that night was Blake joining her silently, and starting to dry what Yang had already washed. It was when Yang objected to Blake helping her that she saw the blush on the Faunus' cheeks and the way her ears were occasionally twitching. Yang finished washing as soon as possible to help Blake dry and when they were done began to gently wrap her arms around her partner's waist and plant kisses against the nape of her neck, two things that never failed to excite her. 

What Yang didn't expect was for Blake to push her away. 

"Wait! Yang, there's...there's something I'd like to ask you" Blake stammered out. It was obvious something was wrong. Blake had never been one to turn down sex once they had started doing it regularly, maybe something was wrong. Oh God, was Blake pregnant? 

"W-what is it Blakey? Are you alright? Is anything the matter?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry. It's actually...could we sit down for this?"

Yang obliged and sat down with her girlfriend on the edge of their bed, with a hand on her thigh for emotional support. It was obvious something was up with Blake and Yang wasn't going to rest until she had gotten to the bottom of it.

"Blakey, I promise you can tell me anything, okay?" That seemed to do the trick as Blake (and her ears) seemed to gain a newfound confidence.

"It's...Please don't get mad at me for this...Can I watch you?"

Yang was baffled.

"Can you watch me...what?"

Blake swallowed, but continued undeterred.

"Can I watch you...fuck Neo?"


	3. Two's company, three's a crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter's taken a few days to write, I hope it's worth it

Neo quickly stripped herself off, she didn’t want either Blake or Yang to try and back out at the last second, not when she was so excited. She had thought Yang was joking when she first said Blake wanted to watch them have sex, but when Yang actually took her back to her house and she saw Blake waiting for them at the foot of the bed Neo felt a damp spot begin to form in her panties. Unfortunately, Yang had made Neo promise to remain ‘polite’ and ‘cordial’ with Blake while she was there so naturally that meant no lewd gestures, no mocking looks and no insults towards the cat Faunus. Neo wasn’t sure how getting fucked in every position imaginable by Yang while her girlfriend watched wasn’t insulting, but she didn’t question it for fear of the whole thing being called off. Yang finally removed her underwear and nonchalantly threw them away, resulting in them landing right by Blake, who was clenching her thighs together and trying her best not to look like she was staring at the two naked women in front of her. Neo bit down on the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from grinning; she was going to enjoy this.

Yang placed a hand on Neo's shoulder and pushed her down onto her knees before letting her semi erect penis fall down and rest on Neo’s face. Neo inhaled deeply, God, Yang’s musk was so fucking addicting. Blake looked completely surprised, had she seriously never got down on her knees to properly prep her girlfriend’s cock? Neo was beginning to understand why Yang spent so much time balls deep in her. Slowly Neo ran the tip of her tongue up and down the underside of Yang's shaft, enjoying the feeling of Yang hardening as she did so. Without warning Yang suddenly slapped her penis across Neo's face, causing the smaller girl's face to jerk to the side. Neo heard Blake gasp in shock as Yang prodded at her lips impatiently; oh this was going to be fun.

Neo grinned as she opened her mouth and took Yang's member as far into her throat as she could, only for the blonde to grab two handfuls of Neo's hair and pull her forward, forcing her to take the entirety of Yang's length. For a few minutes the only sound that could be heard in the bedroom was Yang facefucking Neo and the slap of Yang's balls against Neo's chin. Blake watched Neo, intensely, equal parts amazed and jealous at her ability to deepthroat Yang; on the few occasions Blake had tried to perform fellatio on Yang she had never managed to get her into her throat for more than a few seconds before her gag reflex forced her to cough it up, yet here was Neo taking Yang's dick like she was made for it. Subconsciously Blake began to move one hand down to her crotch in an attempt to quench the fire in her loins.

"Get on the bed and lie on your back" Those were the words Neo had been waiting to hear. Eagerly she climbed onto the bed, taking a quick glance at Blake. She seemed completely enraptured by the sight before her. Good. By the time they were finished Neo was going to show her just how she could take Yang's dick better than Blake ever could. Neo laid down leaving her head off the bed and once again opened her mouth. Yang took her invitation instantly and plunged herself balls deep in Neo's gullet, moaning as she felt Neo's throat squeeze down on her.

Neo's throat bulged from the sheer size of Yang's member and the shorter girl made a few gurgling sounds as she tried in vain to draw breath. She knew Yang had almost reached orgasm so it wasn't like she was  _ really _ going to run out of air, but it made her cunt twitch and tingle all the same. 

Yang slammed her crotch against Neo's face, sighing in relief for a couple of seconds before retracting her cock so only the head was left in Neo's mouth. Neo knew what Yang wanted her to do and made sure to not swallow or let a single drop leak out. After a few seconds Neo's patience was rewarded when Yang finally gave her the command she longed for.

"Open"

Neo giddily knelt before Yang and opened her mouth as wide as she could, showing Yang she was still holding her load in her mouth. Being under Yang's cold, judgmental gaze turned Neo on to an ungodly degree, and having Yang’s girlfriend watch them was just the icing on the cake. 

“Good girl. You can swallow now” 

_Good_ _girl._ Yang had praised her. Yang had actually fucking praised her! Neo closed her eyes and savored the moment; the salty taste of the thick, creamy load in her mouth, the hard won words of approval from Yang, and the look of shock on the Faunus girl's face. Did she prefer to spit or had she just never given Yang a blowjob before? Either way Blake's inability to please Yang was fucking pathetic which was why she was sat watching them while Neo took Yang's cock in ways her girlfriend could only dream of.

Yang pushed Neo onto her back and lifted her legs up so they were level with her head, leaving Neo's perfectly shaved cunt on display. Neo held her legs back herself like the good little submissive slut she was, knowing Yang liked to keep her hands free whenever she fucked Neo in a mating press. Yang got into position, with her muscular legs either side of Neo's hips and Neo let out a silent moan when she felt Yang's member brush her clit as she slid her penis past Neo's sex so it hovered over her stomach. Neo knew what Yang was doing, she wasn't using Neo's fluid's to lubricate herself, she was showing her exactly how deep her cock was going to go. Yang drew back and pressed the tip of her penis against Neo's opening. Neo let out a few shaky, shallow breaths as she felt Yang teasing her slit, over to her left Blake was using what little self restraint she had left to stop herself from slamming her fingers into her needy cunt as she watched her girlfriend get ready to fuck Neo raw.

In one swift, nearly instantaneous motion Yang slammed herself as deep into Neo as she could get causing the pink haired girl to orgasm on the spot. Yang knew Neo had just cum, but she didn't care and continued to fuck her like a jackhammer as Neo climaxed over and over with no respite in sight; all she could do was hold on to Yang as tight as she could and enjoy the dicking she was receiving. It was just before Yang's first orgasm that Neo became vaguely aware of the fact that Blake had moved from her spot at the foot of the bed to somewhere behind the copulating pair. Unknown to Neo at that point Blake had long since discarded her pants and underwear and was almost hypnotized by the sight of Yang's balls smacking against Neo's ass. With one hand holding Yang's boxer shorts against her nose and the other between her legs Blake had long since given up attempting to retain any sense of dignity and had fully embraced watching Yang make Neo her bitch.

Neo felt Yang's cock harden and grow inside her as the blonde beauty wrapped a hand around Neo's throat as another furiously rubbed the pinkette's clit. Neo was completely caught off guard; Yang choking her was nothing new, breathplay turned Neo and Yang said she got tighter when she couldn't breathe but it was the first time Yang had intentionally touched Neo's clit. Yang said their sessions were purely about her pleasure so she often deliberately avoided doing anything that would get Neo off meaning the short girl was experiencing a completely alien sensation.

Neo and Yang moved in perfect synchronization as Yang fully hilted herself in her bitch. Neo's body spasmed uncontrollably as the strongest orgasm she had ever experienced wracked her body while Yang came inside her. Yang's semen felt like a pool of burning magma inside of her, but Neo loved the way it felt; she was completely covered in a delightful, radiant heat and that was the source of it all. 

When Yang pulled out of her Neo tried her best to protest, to beg Yang to stay connected to her, but to no avail; Neo's limbs flopped down to her sides, she was completely spent. It was then Neo became aware of another sound in the room that had previously been covered up by the sounds of Yang's rutting, Blake was sat with her nose buried in Yang's boxers and a hand between her legs, furiously fingering herself. Neo didn't have the energy to come up with something creative to say about Blake, she had already done that for her; she was relegated to sniffing her girlfriend's underwear and using her fingers to get off while Neo could taste Yang's cock on her lips and felt her seed inside her.

"Drink"

The command and the cool bottle of water on her navel snapped Neo out of her daze but to her dismay she still couldn't move her arms. She heard Yang sigh and braced herself for the worst, but surprisingly it never came. Instead Yang gently lifted Neo into a sitting position with one hand while she used the other to open the bottle of water and hold it to Neo's lips. Neo drank greedily and ended up coughing, only for Yang to gently pat her on her back a few times. 

When Neo was done drinking Yang still kept an arm around her and climbed onto the bed beside her, letting Neo rest against her. Neo gratefully collapsed against Yang's bosom and put an arm around her. Yang flinched at that but said nothing and allowed the pink haired girl to remain in that position for a few minutes so she could get her breath back. Despite all the times they had fucked Neo felt more intimate with Yang in that moment than ever before.

"Neo" Yang's voice was warm and caring, a complete 180 from earlier "You feeling alright?"

Neo blinked in surprise before nodding slowly, unsure of where Yang was going with her question.

"Good" the blonde sighed in relief "That's good"

Yang had been rough with her, rougher than she had ever been before, but Neo was completely caught off guard by Yang's sudden concern for her. Whenever Yang had railed Neo in the past she was content to just leave the girl in a puddle of her fluids without so much as a goodbye, she must have been scared of seriously hurting Neo to react like this.

"So...do you want to call it a day here or...?"

The wonderful glow Neo had felt earlier had completely worn off and replaced itself with a hunger, a burning desire for Yang, Neo _needed _to feel the blonde inside her again. Neo gave her answer by reaching down and stroking Yang's cock. A look of surprise flashed across Yang's face for a split second before being replaced by pure, unbridled lust.

"Lie down on your front" Yang commanded. A shiver of anticipation ran through Neo's body, Yang's dominant personality was back.

Neo eagerly obeyed and rolled over, giving her butt a quick wiggle. Yang was on her almost immediately, sinking her hands into Neo's ass and spreading her cheeks. Once again the blonde slid her entire length into the pinkette, letting out a moan of approval as Neo's walls clamped down on her. Slowly Yang began to build her rhythm back up before pulling Neo into a tight hug, pressing her breasts into the smaller girl's back. The two of them stayed like that for a while, both girls just enjoying the feeling of being connected to one another with the only thing moving being Yang's hips. Yang began to speed her thrusts up, but rather than pulling Neo's hair back or muttering degrading insults like she had done whenever they had fucked in that position before, Yang bit down on Neo's shoulder. Her bite wasn't hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough for Neo to know what it meant; Yang was claiming her, marking her as her own. Eager hands reached under Neo and began to grope her breasts and tease her nipples causing the pink haired girl to instinctively bite down on the sheets in front of her as she felt Yang cum inside.

Focusing hard Neo redirected her aura from the bite mark on her shoulder, she wanted the mark to remain as long as possible so people would know that she _belonged_ to Yang, Blake most of all. The cat Faunus was still jilling off, her eyes obsessively fixed on the scene before her. Neo grinned. Yang was taking a short break to get hard again so she probably wouldn't see Neo, and if she did what did it matter? It wasn't like she was _intentionally_ making Blake feel embarrassed or inferior, it would just be a coincidence. Neo tried to stand up. It took a couple of attempts, but she eventually managed to force herself up onto her feet despite her legs feeling like they were going to buckle underneath her at any second. Panting heavily, Neo stood with her legs apart and spread her lips, allowing Yang's seed to slowly trickle out. Blake's breathing deepened as she slammed her fingers inside herself as hard as she could, completely transfixed by the sight of her girlfriend's semen flowing out of Neo.

Neo was so focused on watching Blake that she didn't sense Yang approaching her until she was lifted off her feet by the taller girl and impaled on her cock. Blake kept watching them, utterly transfixed as Yang held Neo's legs up in an 'M' shape, giving Blake an unrestricted view. Neo threw her head back as Yang filled her once again, even more aroused by the knowledge Blake was on her knees, schlicking to them as they fucked. Neo looked up at the blonde and puckered her lips, silently begging her mistress for a kiss, to properly claim Neo while Blake watched. The taller girl shook her head; that was one line she would not cross.

Yang let one of Neo's legs drop so she was forced to stand on her tip-toes as her hand slowly made its way down Neo's body to her clit. Eagerly bucking her hips in anticipation, Neo shivered whenever Yang's fingers would dance across her skin; the sensation of Yang's fingers teasing Neo as they brushed across her pubic mound was too much for her to bear and Neo dropped her head, trying to will Yang's hand to move down just a few precious centimeters. Suddenly Yang nipped the nape of Neo's neck with her teeth. The pink haired girl spasmed in place as she climaxed, frantically bucking her hips in an attempt to extract even more pleasure from the moment.

Dazed and exhausted Neo slumped forward, only being saved from colliding head first with Blake by Yang's robotic hand and her rock hard manhood. Yang allowed Neo no respite though and continued to thrust into the smaller girl who couldn't do anything but clamp down even tighter on Yang's member as the blonde beauty peppered Neo's neck and shoulders with quick but sharp bites. If Neo felt Yang's penis swelling during her chain of orgasms she didn't do anything to show it as she was bounced on Yang's cock without mercy, so utterly overcome by the pleasure she couldn't even stop her tongue from lolling out of her mouth as she was fucked like a bitch in heat. It was only when Yang pulled Neo back against her that the pinkette realized Yang was going to cum inside her again. The blonde's hand finally made it's way down to Neo's clit after what felt like an eternity of teasing as Yang bit down on Neo's neck, causing her to silently cry out in ecstasy. For Neo it felt as though the stars had aligned, like a dam had burst. As Yang's hot, sticky semen exploded into Neo, the pinkette rolled her hips back a final time and felt an explosion of her own. 

Neo squirted as Yang came in her tight little cunt for the third and final time that day.

* * *

Neo didn't remember much of what happened after that, only vague disjointed bits and pieces. At some point she had been in a shower and Yang had to get in with her to stop her from falling asleep. When Yang drove her home she was wearing her clothes, so she must have gotten changed at some point, but she couldn't remember when. She had flitted in and out of consciousness during the ride back and required Yang's help to get into her house, much to her embarrassment. Strangely enough Yang hadn't left Neo at the door but actually carried her up her stairs and into her bed before tucking her in. Before she left Yang said something about Neo's keys that the pink haired girl didn't hear and wasn't especially bothered about, it wasn't like anybody would try and break into her house in the middle of the suburbs. But as she felt herself finally drift off to sleep one memory from that day made itself to the front of Neo's mind: the look of shock and awe on Blake's face as Neo squirted from getting fucked by the cat eared girl's partner.


	4. The necessity of communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter, sorry, but Blake and Yang both manage to get something off their chests.

Even though almost a week had passed since their...experiment with Neopolitan Blake and Yang hadn't talked about it. Or to be more accurate Yang had dodged the topic whenever it came up. Blake could tell it weighed heavily on her mind though; Yang hadn't had one of her...meetings with the pink haired girl since, and she had been going out of her way to show her affection to Blake by making her favorite foods, taking care any chores that needed doing and generally pampering the Cat Faunus at every opportunity. Blake didn't have a problem with Yang doing all those things for her, on the contrary she was beyond grateful to Yang for doing her share of chores and Yang was an excellent cook, making every meal they had incredible. Blake just wished she knew why Yang was behaving the way she was. 

There were so many occasions when Blake could have asked Yang what was bothering her, but it was obvious the golden haired girl didn't want to talk about it; Blake could read the subtle signs Yang was giving off, from the way her smile didn't reach her eyes to the way she seemed constantly on edge, and so she would always put off asking about it for another day. After six days of watching Yang go above and beyond for her Blake couldn't take it any more, she was going to get to the bottom of Yang's problem somehow. Eventually Blake constructed a plan: she would get Yang to spend the day relaxing, treat her to dinner, hopefully engage in a night of passionate love making, and then hopefully get Yang to open up to her during pillow talk.

Blake began by telling Yang she was going to make dinner that night, it wasn't much, but Blake wanted to show Yang she didn't have to keep doing everything herself. As soon as they were done with their meal Blake told Yang that she was going to do the washing up and to have the night off. Yang obviously wasn't happy but Blake stood her ground and eventually the blonde relented, going to watch TV while Blake took care of the dishes. Soon after Blake rejoined her girlfriend with a bottle of wine, a rich red variety, she knew the blonde loved. Once they were about halfway through the film and the bottle Blake decided to act. She started slowly, cuddling up to Yang with the occasional lingering kiss, but by the end of the movie she had moved both of Yang's hands to 'The Bellabooty' and was grinding herself against her.

Blake could feel Yang's bulge pressing against her and slowly unzipped her girlfriend's jeans, making sure to stroke her length as she did. But for some reason Yang wasn't taking the bait; she wasn't carrying Blake up to their bedroom, she hadn't thrown Blake onto her back and ripped off her trousers, she was hard as a rock but not making any attempt to do anything about her arousal. Slowly Blake slid her hand into Yang's boxers and ran her hand down her impressive manhood before clasping her balls. Yang's breath hitched. 

"Blakey...are you sure you want to do this?" The legitimate uncertainty in Yang's voice froze Blake solid. Why would she think Blake _wouldn't _want her?

"Yang...baby...of course I do" Blake replied, capturing Yang's lips in a deep kiss.

That seemed to satisfy Yang and she reciprocated, entwining her tongue with Blake's and properly grabbing a hold of the Bellabooty. As soon as their kiss broke apart Yang picked Blake up, who wrapped her legs around Yang's waist as she was carried up the stairs to their bedroom. Unlike the first time they had made love when Yang all but threw Blake onto their bed and pounced on her she gently laid her girlfriend down before taking off Blake's trousers.

Blake was blushing a deep crimson; she was wearing one of the sets of lingerie she had bought when her problem with Yang first arose, but it was one she had never worn before for obvious reasons. While it wasn't that different from most other pairs of black lacy lingerie the one design choice that had stopped Blake from ever wearing it before was the face that the makers had seen fit to include holes for easy access, leaving Blake's nipples and pussy completely exposed. Yang stopped in her tracks, pausing to drink in the sight of her adorable girlfriend in the hottest set of lingerie she had ever seen. When Blake saw Yang's crotch twitch she knew she had made the right choice.

Almost instantly Yang buried her head between the Cat Faunus' thighs and eagerly began lapping at her girlfriend's twitching pussy. Her tongue was incredible, somehow Yang was able to know just where she needed to lick, just how long she needed to tease Blake for before finally giving her the release she craved. Blake bit down on her hand, desperately trying to stop her cries of pleasure from spilling out as she felt Yang's tongue press against her clit, bringing her to orgasm.

Blake drew a few sharp, ragged breaths as she felt the fire between her legs cool.

"You okay Blakey?" Yang asked, gently stroking one of her cheeks. Why was Yang being so gentle with her? Blake had watched, fascinated as Yang took Neo every way she wanted without a single thought about how the smaller girl felt, only caring about emptying her balls into the pinkette. Why didn't Yang treat Blake like that? She had let Blake watch as she fucked Neo. She had seen how Blake fingered herself until the skin around her cunt was rubbed red raw and her fingers ached. Why didn't Yang just take what she wanted?

"Yang...can you..." Blake took a deep breath "Can you fuck me like you fucked Neo?"

Blake could immediately tell she had made a mistake. Yang practically froze in place with a look of shock and dismay on her face. The sensual mood that had been filling the room before was dead and gone and replaced by a tension so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"W-why are you asking that Blakey?" Yang stammered. Yang never stammered. But more importantly Yang sounded hurt. No, not hurt. Devastated. Blake had fucked up.

Blake took a deep breath and sat up. It was obvious that love making was off the table for the night.

"Yang, I'm not upset or angry with you" Blake reassured "I'd just like to talk, if that's okay with you"

"Yeah that's...that's fine" Yang sounded defeated as she sat next to Blake, leaving a very obvious gap between the two of them.

"Yang, honey, is everything okay? I can tell something's been bothering you this past week"

"When you watched me and Neo I...I lost control. I didn't want you to see me like...like that"

Blake thought back, remembering Yang's pure, uninhibited, animalistic lust, remembering the way she had fucked Neo without respite or thought for the pinkette's pleasure as she choked, degraded and fucked her like a toy. Blake cursed herself as she felt droplets of arousal forming on her lower lips, now wasn't the time to get horny.

"Yang I _asked_ you to let me watch and I loved every minute of it"

"R-really?"

"Honestly...seeing you f-fuck Neo like that made me hornier than I've ever been before. I came so many times from watching you fuck her without a care in the world, like she was just a toy designed to get you off" Blake was shocked at how easily her shameful secrets tumbled from her lips, but at the same time it felt as though a weight was being lifted from her chest as she began to talk about how she had felt watching Yang take Neo like a beast in heat. "Seeing Neo spread her lips and show me how much you had cum inside her...I...I almost wanted to eat it out of her, I was so turned on. And when you left to take Neo home I kept masturbating on the bed until you came back, just the smell of you two was enough to drive me crazy"

"I was scared that by showing you what I did to Neo I would...I would end up reminding you of Adam" Oh. _Oh._ "I thought you would be scared of me or disgusted but having you watch me...I couldn't stop" Yang was blushing and looking down at her hands "I was harder than I've ever been before because you were there watching me. Watching _us._ And...I just couldn't stop. I needed to get off. I-" Yang's breath caught in her throat and Blake instinctively pulled Yang's head into her chest and ran a hand through her hair gently, trying to comfort her.

"Yang, baby, I want you to listen to me very carefully. I don't want you to compare yourself to Adam again. _Ever._ You're sweet, you're caring, you're kind, you're considerate, you make me happier than he ever did. You're everything he wasn't and don't ever forget that, okay?" Yang gave a faint nod and Blake sighed in relief. "Is that why you were treating me like a princess this past week?"

"Are you saying I don't always treat you like a princess?" Yang asked, pretending to take offence. Blake giggled and held her girlfriend even tighter, Yang was back to normal.

"You know what I mean, dork"

"...Yeah." Yang's voice had lost the teasing edge it had held only a few seconds ago "I was worried that you would hate me after seeing how I acted and I wanted to show you I could be...caring and responsible and stuff, y'know"

"Yang, you're the most caring person I know and there's nothing you could do that would make me hate you, okay? But if you really wanted to do something big for me then I would really appreciate it if you would come to Menagerie with my for my book signing event, whenever I have to go abroad for a few days I end up really missing you and it would mean a lot if you were there with me"

Yang finally met Blake's eyes and gently pressed a kiss against her cheek "Of course I'll go with you baby"


	5. Salamander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, really sorry for the hiatus, but I'm done with work for a while so I'll have plenty of time to spend on this

The Belladonna Mansion was even bigger than Yang remembered; her previous visit had been a brief one that left very little time to get acquainted with the house, much less properly explore it, but now that she had all the time in the world Yang had eagerly set about discovering as many disused guest rooms and hidden spots throughout the house as she could, just in case she would be able to make use of them. Surprisingly though, Blake had practically demanded Yang use the bed they were sharing  _ when _ she ended up screwing another girl. At first Yang had though that Blake's use of the word "when" had been a simple slip of the tongue, but when they met up with Ilia, Blake began to make increasingly unsubtle suggestions about how the Chameleon Faunus could get over her break up and Yang realized what her girlfriend wanted her to do. It wasn't exactly easy, telling the girl who had spent a large part of her life pining over the girl you were currently dating that actually you were hung like a horse and your girlfriend wanted to see you balls deep inside someone who was practically a sister to her, but somehow Yang managed it.

The blonde beauty stood proud, arms folded under her breasts, as Ilia drank in the sight of the taller girl; Yang could feel the shorter girl's gaze drifting all over her body, from her muscular arms, to her well endowed chest, to her chiseled abs, down to her half-erect penis, and then back up to her face to start again. Despite the fact that she hadn't exactly gotten off on the right foot with Ilia, they were still on good terms and Yang was content to let the chocolate skinned cutie take things at her own pace. Ilia realized that she had been caught staring and turned away, blushing furiously. As Ilia stepped out of her underwear and placed it alongside the rest of her neatly folded clothes she did her best to twist her body so Yang couldn't see her cute breasts and her spots, which were a beautiful shade of dark red.

"Do you want to...turn it on?" In exchange for getting her mother out of the house for a few hours Blake had asked to two to record their lovemaking session for her to watch later, honestly, the thought of making what was essentially a sex tape with Ilia turned Yang on. Even though the only people who would ever see it were Blake, her, and maybe Ilia, Yang still felt a rush of adrenaline as she pressed the record button on her scroll. 

"So...How do you want to do this?" Yang asked, cringing as soon as she said the words. Hopefully she could edit that part out later.

"I thought you were going to take the lead" Ilia replied quietly, doing her best to cover her breasts and crotch with her arms and looking away from Yang and the camera in embarrassment.

Yang certainly had no problem taking the initiative in bed, she was a born top with the personality and equipment to match. However, Ilia had been through a rough break up meaning it would probably be a bad idea to ravish her like Blake, and hatefucking her until she couldn’t walk like she did with Neo was completely out of the question.

"Ilia, babe, this is about helping you get over your ex, if there's any kinky stuff you wanted to do that she wouldn't now's the time to do it" Yang made sure to reiterate her point by placing one of Ilia's hands on her chest and giving a squeeze. Ilia gingerly began to grope Yang's breasts with a look of awe on her face. She was so meticulous in her exploration of Yang's bust that she only seemed to realize just what she was doing when she felt Yang's fully erect cock lightly prod against her stomach.

"Can you..." Ilia took a couple of deep breaths and steeled her resolve "Can you go down on me?"

Yang raised an eyebrow but said nothing, instead planting kisses against Ilia's neck before slowly moving downwards. As Yang moved below the Faunus' navel and approached her pubic mound Ilia dug both hands into the blonde's hair and pushed her down in desperation. Yang took the hint and gently pressed a kiss against Ilia's womanhood causing the chameleon Faunus to let out an adorable moan and fall back onto the bed. Undeterred, Yang continued to plant kisses on Ilia's pubic region and thighs, teasing her until she felt Ilia's hands return to her hair. 

They stayed like that for a while; Yang slowly explored Ilia's nether regions with her tongue as the Faunus ran her hands through Yang's golden locks, basking in the affection she was being given. Eventually Ilia’s breaths became shallow and rapid and she began to buck her hips against Yang’s mouth, silently begging the girl between her legs to pick up the pace. Smirking, the blonde obliged and aggressively began to force her tongue inside Ilia, making the girl moan in pleasure. 

“Fuck...Yang...I’m coming!” Ilia screamed as Yang sucked on the Faunus’ clit, bringing her to climax. 

As she withdrew herself from in between Ilia’s legs Yang looked down on the smaller girl, smirking; Ilia had only cum once, yet she was acting like she had just had the best sex of her life. 

“Wow...Sounds like you  _ really _ needed that” Yang remarked, watching the rise and fall of Ilia’s chest gradually slow.

“My g...ex didn’t like going down on me, she said it was…” Ilia’s words caught in her throat as she saw Yang’s erect member for the first time “...Wow”

“Impressed?” Yang grinned and thrust her crotch forwards, letting Ilia get a better look.

Tentatively the Faunus reached out and wrapped her hand around Yang’s erection, marvelling at its size.

“I’ve never” Ilia gulped in apprehension “I’ve never seen one so big before...What should I do with it?”

“Just do whatever feels right, and if you don’t want to do anything I’m more than happy to spend the next couple of hours with my head between your thighs” Yang replied.

To Yang’s surprise Ilia boldly reached out and wrapped her hand around Yang’s length. Or at least she tried to. While Yang’s girth was certainly intimidating to look at, it put things in a completely new perspective when Ilia discovered she couldn’t even properly close her hand around Yang’s member. It was terrifying...and unbelievably exciting at the same time. 

Ilia gently placed a kiss on the head of Yang’s cock before opening her mouth and taking as much of it as she could. While it felt nowhere near as good as it did when Yang would facefuck Neo and leave her gasping for air, Ilia’s lack of experience and desire to please still turned her on. Slowly but surely Ilia began to fellate Yang and after hearing the blonde give a moan of pleasure Ilia began to blow her even faster. The taste of Yang’s precum flooded Ilia’s mouth and the liquid began to mix with the saliva, allowing the Faunus to savour the slightly salty taste for as long as she wanted. It was too much for Ilia; the combination of Yang’s moans, her musk and the taste of her pre were overwhelming her. 

As Ilia’s heart began to beat faster she imagined what Blake would say when she saw the recording; what Blake would say when she saw her childhood friend finger herself silly while her girlfriend fucked her mouth. Even though Yang had just brought her to orgasm Ilia already wanted, no,  _ needed _ to cum again.

Balancing on the balls of her feet Ilia spread her legs and slammed her middle and index fingers into her needy, awaiting cunt. The relief she felt was instantaneous, but it wasn’t enough. She needed more. Almost as though Yang had heard that thought she pulled out of Ilia’s mouth, the head of her cock now drenched in a combination of Ilia’s spit and her precum. 

Ilia knew what Yang wanted and so she wordlessly laid down on the bed, the bed that Yang was meant to share with her girlfriend that night, and spread her lips. The effect on Yang was immediate; while she had already been erect seeing the contrast between Ilia’s chocolate brown skin and the hot pink insides of her cunt made the blonde’s cock painfully erect.

Yang was on top of Ilia in an instant, her penis pressing against her left thigh. Ilia knew what the question the blonde was silently asking her was and she silently nodded her head in response. 

Immediately Yang slammed as much of her length inside Ilia as she could and the Faunus cried out as she came.

Even though Ilia had just cum and was extremely sensitive Yang didn’t slow down for a second, pounding the smaller woman as she let out moans and screams of pleasure she had never thought she could make. It was all Ilia could do just to lock her legs around Yang’s waist and hold onto her as the taller girl fucked like she wanted to breed her. 

Squealing, Ilia bucked her hips against Yang’s and hugged the taller girl as tight as she could as the blonde brought her to orgasm yet again.

In her post orgasm haze Ilia gazed up at Yang, staring at her beautiful amethyst eyes and golden mane, before she pulled their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Their kiss was very different to the kinds that Yang so often shared with Blake; it wasn’t a chaste kiss like the ones they would give each other throughout the day, nor was it a romantic kiss like the ones they shared after a night out, it was a lustful kiss that perfectly encapsulated Yang and Ilia’s desire for each other’s bodies. Yang’s tongue forced itself inside Ilia’s mouth and entwined with her tongue, trying to capture it and stay like that forever. 

Suddenly Yang switched positions so she was sitting upright with Ilia in her lap without breaking their kiss. As soon as she did so Yang grabbed a hold of Ilia’s bubble butt, enjoying the feeling of her small but perfectly proportioned cheeks. Not wanting to be outdone Ilia went for Yang’s breasts and began to grope them roughly, loving the feeling of raw intimacy between them that she had never felt with her ex.

As Yang began to buck her hips even faster Ilia wrapped her legs around the blonde’s waist, doing her best to keep them locked together in their lustful embrace. To Ilia it felt as though Yang was on fire, but rather than trying to escape Ilia only wanted to immerse herself deeper in the flames and stay like that forever.

Without warning Yang hilted her entire length inside the chameleon Faunus and wrapped her in a bear hug, breaking their kiss and burying Ilia’s face in Yang’s chest. Ilia was breathing heavily, already spent after the most strenuous bout of love making in her life. As she came to her senses she realized that Yang had cum with her. She should have been worried; was Yang fertile? Was today a safe day? Could she get a morning after pill on Menagerie? But instead Ilia felt satisfied; she had pleased Yang and hot, sticky semen slowly dripping out of her was proof of that fact.

A lazy glance to the clock on the bedside table told Ilia that Blake and her mother wouldn’t be back for a couple hours more. Good. Even if it was only for a single day Ilia wanted to savour every second she spent with Yang.


	6. Kali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I'm working on the next one which will be from Yang's POV

Kali smelled it as soon as she opened the door; the unmistakable scent of sex. But it hadn't been there when she and Blake had left. Kali felt her stomach sink like an anchor. The smell could only mean one thing...Yang was...Kali couldn't even bring herself to think it. The kind, spirited girl who had lost one of her arms protecting Blake was...cheating. How would Blake take it? Blake had already gone through so much with Adam's abuse, discovering her girlfriend's infidelity might break her. But the brazen way Yang had fucked another girl in Kali's house made the Belladonna matriarch wonder if this was the first time she had done something like this. As Kali stood there, frozen in place, Blake calmly walked past her mother and into their house.

Seemingly without noticing the smell Blake walked down the hall and into the lounge where she was pulled into a hug by the blonde which she happily reciprocated. Kali was shocked. Could Blake not smell the stench of sex on her girlfriend? Was she just choosing to ignore it? Was Yang so promiscuous she smelled like that all the time? Quickly Kali strode down the hall. The second her daughter was out of earshot she was going to verbally castrate that bitch. Kali spun around the corner, fists clenched, ready to-

"H-hi Mrs Belladonna" 

Kali froze, her heart in her throat. Sitting on one of the sofas was Ilia. Ilia. The girl who was like a sister to Blake and a second daughter to her was the one who Yang was cheating with. There were no two ways about it; Ilia's hair was still damp from a shower, Ilia was blushing faintly and couldn't look Blake in the eyes, the scent of sex stuck to her like flies on a carcass, there was even a fucking hickey on her neck! Just how indiscreet did they intend to be? 

Suddenly Kali felt Yang pull her into a hug and the smell was amplified hundredfold. As she smelled the sweat and the cum on Yang's skin Kali could only imagine just how they had fucked hours, maybe even minutes prior. Maybe Yang had even held Ilia like she was holding Kali now. Kali felt a growl rising from deep within her throat, Yang wasn't just being indiscreet, she was actively flaunting her affair right in front of her girlfriend's mother.

"Are you okay Kali? You're looking a bit out of it" Yang asked.

The nerve of that girl. The  _ sheer fucking nerve _ . She would be lucky if she ever got to set foot on Menagerie again. Calling her Kali as though she was still the lovely, spirited young woman who had started dating her daughter after they had defeated Salem. She could barely stand to look at her. But still...Blake was with them and apparently oblivious to the affair. She had to be strong for her.

"Y-yes I'm fine, just a little tired" Kali responded, fighting back the urge to slap her.

"You sure? I can make you one of my post workout smoothies if you want, they're a great pick me up" Yang replied, with that innocent, cheerful smile on her face, acting like she hadn't just finished screwing Ilia.

_ Oh I'm fucking sure they are! Great for when you're done cheating on your girlfriend that is! _

"No no, there's no need for that, really" Kali said, unconvincingly "Ilia, will you be staying for dinner?"

Ilia blushed and mumbled something about having to go home. At least she had the good grace to act embarrassed after fucking someone else's girlfriend. 

"Blake, would you mind helping me with prep? It won't take long" Kali asked. She had to tell her immediately. It wasn't fair for her to remain blind to Yang's betrayal. 

Unfortunately, actually telling her daughter was much harder than it appeared to be; she had to be tactful and break the news in a way that hurt Blake as little as possible. Ultimately Kali spent almost quarter of an hour absentmindedly cleaning and deboning fish before she came up with a viable strategy.

"Blake...Did you notice anything strange when we came home?" Kali asked carefully.

"You mean how it smelled like Yang and Ilia spent the last week fucking?" Blake casually replied, not taking her eyes off the vegetables she was peeling.

Kali froze in shock. Blake knew? If she knew why wasn't she upset or enraged? Had she broken up with Yang and their relationship returned to a platonic one? No, that was impossible, Blake and Yang were practically joined at the hip. But then why was she being so nonchalant about the whole thing?

"Y...you..." Kali couldn't think of anything to say. Why was Blake so calm about Yang and Ilia's tryst?

"Mom" The shock must have shown on Kali's face because Blake gently put a hand on her shoulder and pried the knife out of her mother's grasp "Yang's not cheating on me, don't worry"

"B-but why then?"

"We're in an open relationship. I wasn't pressured into it or anything so don't worry, I just want Yang to be able to deal with her urges without making her feel like she has to repress herself" Blake explained. 

"And you're...okay with that? With Yang f...being with other women?"

"...Yes" Blake replied after a few seconds. Kali waited for her daughter to elaborate, to say whatever she was thinking, but Blake's lips were sealed for the time being. 

Returning to the fish, Kali thought about what Blake had said. How was she able to accept Yang sleeping around? When Ghira was alive Kali became irritated when he was alone with another woman, the fact Blake  _ welcomed _ Yang’s infidelity was something Kali couldn’t comprehend.

“Yang and I have been through a lot together” Blake continued, unprompted “So even if it is...embarrassing to have to let other women take care of Yang’s sexual needs, I know she’ll never leave me. That’s sort of why I’m okay with it I guess; I want Yang to be happy so if she needs to do things with other women because she can’t do them to me...I can accept it”

Blake was lying. Kali knew that instinctively. Or at least Blake wasn’t telling the whole truth. But all the same Kali spent the entirety of dinner replaying her daughter’s speech in her mind, trying to understand why she would accept Yang’s infidelity. Ordinarily, Kali would have recommended a couple in Blake and Yang’s situation see different people, but that wasn’t an option for those two. The bond they shared was too strong to be broken. Yang’s robotic arm was proof of that. 

Consequently, in order to help them Kali had to know just what made Blake unable to properly satisfy Yang. Was Yang’s libido simply so great that she needed multiple partners to sate herself? Or did Yang have a dirty, depraved fetish that she would never be able to enact on Blake? It was at that point Kali realised that she was probably thinking too much about Blake’s sex life...and too much about Yang. Yang and Ilia’s scent was still clinging to the house as if to taunt her and remind her of the fact it had been almost two years since she had last had sex.

Sighing, Kali rose from her chair and after making sure she didn’t look too flushed she walked to the bathroom, ready to enjoy a nice cold shower. The door swung open. Kali froze.

Standing there, caught like a deer in the headlights was Yang Xiao Long without a shred of clothing on her. Kali couldn’t help but to stare, it wasn’t everyday that she encountered a very attractive nude girl in her shower.

The first thing she noticed about Yang was that she was hung like a horse. Yang wasn’t even hard but her cock hung halfway down her thigh. Kali could feel her panties sticking to her crotch. Damn that girl. If she hadn’t spent the afternoon screwing Ilia’s brains out Kali wouldn’t be in the situation she was. 

Yang’s cock twitched and slowly began to harden. Impossible. Was Ilia not enough? Did Yang...desire Kali? Frantically Kali raised her gaze, looking for an indicator of Yang’s mood. The blonde stared back at her, impassively. She didn’t look lustful, or even particularly surprised; she just stood there, watching Kali, waiting to see what she would do next.

Was Yang coming on to her? Letting her do what she wanted? Blake had said she was fine with Yang fucking other women but did that extend to Kali? Would she ever be able to look her daughter in the eyes if she did end up sleeping with Yang?

“Hey Kali” Yang’s voice cut through Kali’s thoughts like a blade through warm butter “Are you going to keep standing there or are you going to close the door and do something?” It didn’t sound like Yang was trying to seduce her and was legitimately curious as to what Kali would do. But still...that was an invitation wasn’t it? Yang was standing at full mast now. Kali could feel her lower lips tingle in anticipation. But could she really go through with it? Yang was practically a second daughter to her, what she was thinking of doing was wrong. What she was doing right now was wrong; ogling her naked body. 

“I...sorry!” Kali squeaked. She practically ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, not daring to breathe until she was completely covered by her sheets. It felt as though someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water over her head; the rapid beat of her heart wasn’t exciting, it was terrifying, the way her damp panties clung to her crotch felt slimy and disgusting. Frantically Kali pulled them down her legs and threw them into a dark corner of the room before locking her door and pulling the covers over her head.

She didn’t know how long she lay there, silent, unmoving, like the dead. It was unbearable. Kali’s heart hadn’t settled down at all, instead it felt like it was trying to break out of her chest. Even worse was the fact that her already heightened sense of hearing was working overtime; she could hear every little sound from outside, from the crickets chirping to the soft rustle of the grass in the evening wind. But the worst part was that the ache between her legs had only grown stronger. 

It had been more than an hour since she had...encountered Yang. The walls were thin but both girls should be asleep. Kali slowly ran her hand down her body until it rested on her thigh, just inches from her needy cunt. Could she really do this? Could she finger herself to the image of Blake’s girlfriend? Kali withdrew her hand. But could she just ignore the burning need throbbing between her legs? Could she really hold out till morning or go to sleep the way she was? Fuck no.

Kali slammed two fingers into her aching, needy slit and bit down on her pillow to stifle a moan; how was it possible to be this horny? She thought back to her encounter with Yang in the bathroom, it had been obvious that Yang was at the very least okay with having sex with her girlfriend’s mother, had Blake already given Yang her blessing? That didn’t matter. Kali was thinking of the wrong thing. Casting her mind back Kali remembered how Yang had looked; she had always known the blonde was buff but after seeing her in the nude Kali could confirm she was positively statuesque. Gods, just imagining how it would feel to be held in those strong, muscular arms made Kali’s folds clamp down on her fingers. And that set of delicious chiseled abs, what Kali wouldn’t give to eat sushi off them. But what caught her eye the most were those legs, those long, powerful, strapping, milky white,  _ wonderful _ legs. Kali knew instinctively that if Yang wanted to hold her in place with them she wouldn’t be able to resist. The Faunus’ palm brushed against her clit and she bucked her hips as the electrifying wave of pleasure rolled through her, but just once wasn’t enough. 

Kali rubbed her clit as though she was in a frenzy, all while imagining how Yang would hold her in place. Kali imagined Yang forcing her to her knees, making her deepthroat her length as Yang pressed Kali’s face against her crotch with her legs. Kali imagined Yang pinning her down, holding her legs against her head as she took her in a mating press. Kali imagined Yang bending her and Ilia over the table and using them side by side. One hand just wasn’t enough the brunette thought as she pinched one of her nipples and roughly rolled it between her fingers, savouring the bite of pain as she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her. It still wasn’t enough.

It wasn’t fair.  _ It wasn’t fucking fair! _ Yang had fucked Ilia earlier and was sleeping in the same bed as Blake, meanwhile Kali didn’t have so much as a dildo to get off with. The nerve of that girl, to get her worked up and then leave her hanging. Her dignity be damned, tomorrow Kali was going to ask to sleep with Yang and make the blonde fuck the past two years of sexual frustration away.


End file.
